reinas_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Reina Littlejohn
Full Name: Reina Nicole Littlejohn Age: 15 Gender: Female Nationalities: African, American Hobbies: Art Love interest: Rex Salazar Physical appearance: I wear a pink winchester blazer, with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, blue jeans, a grey belt with a black buckle, and black boots. I have over the shoulder length straight brown hair, brown eyes with black pupils, and peach skin. My swimsuit is a white bikini with a hot pink flame pattern. Also a white skirt that has pink on the tip of it. On warmer occasions, I wear a orange shirt, blue jean shorts, and black flip-flops. For pjs, I wear a black tank-top and purple shorts. On colder nights, I wear a long-sleeved buttoned up black shirt with a pink checkered pattern and matching pants. For formal attire, I wear a long-sleeved white sweater with a pink/black design, black dress pants, and black sandals that have little silver beads on them. My Oaklore Girl Scout uniform is a light blue shirt, dark brown shorts, black and white sneakers, and an orange sash. Personality: I’m very cheery, compassionate, and happy-go-lucky. I can be very insane, and foolish a lot. I have a bit of a low tolerance too. So I can annoyed, angry, or sad easily. I have a childish sprit, so I’m not as mature as you’d expect me to be. I can have my clever moments, and help think of plans if any are needed. I’m a bit of a scaredy–cat in the beginning, but once I start going on tons of adventures I become more brave and confident. I’m very loving also, and always have plenty of love to spread. When I meet someone for the first time I tend to act very shy around them. Once I warm up to that person, I’m all over them. Basically, I can be clingy. I also have a sensitive side to my personality. Powers and abilities: Cartoon Physiology: I have demonstrated feats that would completely deny the laws of physics. I’ve shown that I’m capable of preforming feats such as randomly appearing from one location to the other within seconds. Super speed: I'm able to run very fast at the most random times. But most of the time, I use my supernatural running when Rex is close by. High/far jumping: I'm shown to jump far distances. But not too far, of course. Sometimes, I even mess up my jumps somehow. Even when I'm jumping high. Nobody knows how I'm able to jump like this. But I always tell them it's because of jumping on a trampoline for hours every day as a kid. Diamond spear: In the story, I find a spear that has two light blue diamonds on it. One in the center, and the other is on the tip of the spear. I discover it while I'm on one of my "scavenger hunts". The rest of the team and I eventually find the owner of the spear. He tells us about it, and lets me keep it. Luckily it isn't heavy. Weaknesses/fears: Weaknesses: Having lack of courage: Throughout the story, I'm shown to be a little cowardly. Which is a disadvantage for me and even the rest of the team. Because I have to do plenty of dangerous things on the adventures I go on. Plus, I'd hate to slow them down. So I have to learn to gain more bravery. My lungs: Since my lungs is my "preemie weak spot". I have a bit more trouble breathing through smoke or tons of dust then the average person. I can't really hold my breath for too long. Especially underwater. Lack of strength: I don't have much strength. I have a hard time lifting heavy objects. Moving them, or even opening smaller things, like bottles. Fears: Rodents: I've always had a fear for rodents, and I think they're really disgusting. I get grossed out by every single one I see. Or even hear about. Breaking bonds: I'm always secretly afraid that I'll do something that will make me lose my friends somehow. Backstory: I was a preemie, born at a hospital in Oaklore, California. I could’ve died, because I had a hard breathing. I had such small lungs. Luckily, after tons of struggling, I survived and started living my life. When I was in preschool, I met Jen Grey. She used her magic and saved me from getting hit by a car. I couldn’t thank her enough, and I just had to be her friend. Ever since then, the two of us hung out ever chance we could. We basically grew up together. Throughout my childhood, I never got bullied a lot like Jen and Adam. I only got bullied once, when I was on my way home from a day in kindergarten on my birthday. The bus driver took care of the bullies who were making fun of me, and moved me to another seat far away from them. One day, I had to go to the hospital. Because I had Asthma. I was still very young at the time. Jen stayed with me the entire time I was there. Right by my side. She just couldn’t leave me in that place all by myself. The doctors let her stay. After a few days, we left the hospital and I was well again. We both had to miss some days of school because of this. But we didn’t even care. We just laughed about it. A year or so later, I started doing homeschool. I was disappointed that I wasn’t going to be able to see Jen as often anymore. I still knew we’d stay in contact. So I didn’t worry one bit. The day Jen was in court on the news. I was trembling in fear, I actually thought she was going to go to jail for what she did. Then I got upset, I knew she was better then that. So when she was back at her house, I called her on the phone. She seemed depressed, so I talked to her politely. We stayed up all night talking. That’s when she decided to change, and become a better person. I helped her become the person she wanted to be. I thought of it as returning the favor for when she stayed with me in the hospital when I had Asthma. The day Mabel was born, and Jen’s mother Savannah turned into an E.V.O., I was shocked once I found out. Because I had no idea Savannah was having another baby or turned into that monster. I wasn’t really heartbroken like Jen and Adam. Since she wasn’t my mother. But I still felt bad for the twins, and their father Conner. For the next 5 years, I helped take care of Mabel whenever Conner went out of business trips or when he was just really busy period. Other information: - I can speak Spanish. - I’m the one who comes up with the name for our group. - I’m almost the youngest member of the team. - I’m the only one in the story who’s homeschooled. - I gain a huge, obsessive crush on Rex Salazar after meeting him in chapter 2. - My relatives don’t have any roles in Reina’s Adventures. But they are mentioned a lot. Category:General wiki templates